Schale
by Shadow of Darkness 22
Summary: "I might fade soon, but as long as you don't forget my name, I can't hate you." Xemora


Lets just say when Dream Drop's trailer came out and we got the translation, this was born. I wrote this months ago just never wanted to post it until I found it again. Might as well since the game is coming out in a few days.

SO FREAKING EXCITED YO.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The ocean was humming softly in the darkness as it breathed back and forth onto the sand. Xemnas was standing by the beach, staring out into the dark blue waters. A habit he couldn't recall ever really getting on his own, but let that thought slide as he turned to face the person standing next to him. A frown was etched on those light pink lips and his cerulean eyes were watching the waters as if deep in thought before turning to look at him without a single expression of emotion on his face. His amber eyes stared back matching his gaze. They both didn't move until Xemnas finally turned his head and stared back out into the night.

"How does it feel..." Xemnas began slowly as Sora's attention shifted to him for a moment, recognizing his words, before his eyes lowered away. "To be a true soulless shell, your feelings and memories governed by others, your entire existence a lie." Xemnas said, his lips forming into an amused smirk as Sora's expression turned slightly dark and turned away, obviously not wanting to answer the question. This amused Xemnas further and he chuckled. "Do you hate me, Sora? Do you hate the truth...?" Xemnas asked and after a moment Sora looked back at him no longer holding the same dark expression, but instead holding another feeling Xemnas wasn't expecting.

Anguish.

"I can't hate anything." was all Sora responded. His voice was quiet and soft that Xemnas found himself leaning closer just to hear him. His head tilted a bit in curiosity.

"Oh?" he questioned, half amused and half irritated. "Still trying to be noble?" Sora was silent for a moment, his gaze fixed on the ocean as his thoughts wandered in his head. Finally, he looked back at Xemnas with a sigh and a small smile.

"I may be a shell... but I can't be angry anymore," Sora said and bit his bottom lip before continuing. "I realized everyone has something to fight for. Even Master Xehanort wanted a world of understanding before everything happened."Sora paused and looked at Xemnas with a understanding smile and Xemnas could've sworn he felt the world around him shift. "Even you wanted to be someone that wasn't Xehanort or Terra, but your own person." Sora said looking down as he placed his hand on top of Xemnas's own, letting his pale fingers curl around the black glove and give it a small squeeze of reassurance.

Xemnas wanted to say something, but his open mouth couldn't release any words. So he closed it and waited for Sora to continue. "I'm tired of hating... So I don't hate the truth. It hurts to know that everything I did was someone else's actions... And all of my friends may be someone else's friend too. But I lived, and even though I might fade soon, as long as you don't forget my name, I can't hate you..." Sora finally finished his voice dying out in a whisper.

Xemnas was silent throughout Sora's explanation and stared back at those blue eyes for a moment, trying to put thought into his answer. He frowned instead as Sora kept the smile even though a lone tear escaped and trickled down the beautiful face. Without thinking, Xemnas reached out and wiped the tear away from Sora's cheek and Sora closed his eyes nuzzling into the hand that had brought him pain and sadness once before. Xemnas's heart ached as Sora's last words faded into his mind as the world shifted to darkness.

"Thank you..."

"_Sora..._"

"Who's that?" amber eyes snapped open and looked over at the side of his bed to see Braig with a grin on his face. Xemnas narrowed his eyes and sat up as Braig gave him the innocent look before crossing his arms and looking serious. "Well, you gonna tell me who this Sora person is that you mumbled in your sleep?" Braig asked him as Xemnas rubbed his face with a sigh.

"The boy from my dreams. The one who had been forgotten... " Xemnas said after a moment longer and glanced at the side of the bed as his chest ached with an unknown feeling.

"Forgotten... but not by you right?" Braig said, expression turning grim.

"Yes... Everyone except me."


End file.
